


Complicated Feelings

by Crazy_Balla



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Balla/pseuds/Crazy_Balla
Summary: A boy named Tom was abandoned by his birth mother as a child and later adopted at a older age by a woman named Mia. As Mia tries to raise Tom things don’t go quite as planned.
Kudos: 4





	Complicated Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This if my very first story. I hope you guys like it.

Complicated Feelings  
Chapter 1: The Forsaken Boy

It was a cold, snowy, foggy night. The streets were covered in the whiteness of the snow that had been pouring down in the city for months. A woman in a trench coat stumbling in the streets was in a hurry. Her face was beaten and bruised like she’d just walked out of a fight. Traveling in the stormy snow storm she covered her appearance with a hat and a few scarfs. Her body was shaking from the cold weather, clicking her teeth against each other.. She was shivering heavily from the harsh snowy weather. She was carrying a small child of the age of six. She had several blankets covering the child’s entire body keeping it warm. The trench coat woman was heading towards a building with a big wooden sign on it that said: Home Of The Children. As she slowly approached the front door a little girl was watching the woman from the third floor of the building. Sitting in her bed looking through the glass window. Having one hand pressed against the glass the little girl was curious of why a person was out at this time of night. The curious girl was the same age as the child the woman outside was carrying. As the trench coat woman walked up the icy stairs to the front door she kicked her foot against the door. Keeping her child in her arms safe. A few moments later a woman in a grey dress opens the door and welcomes the trench coat woman and her child inside. Shutting the door behind them the lady in the dress greets the woman “Welcome to the Home Of The Children. For any reason you have for bringing your child here we will be glad to take care of them for you” The woman says with a smile. The trench coat woman looks to her with her covered face. She says to her “I am really thankful for your desire to help children without families. I never wanted this day to come but I have come here to give you my son, Tom”. The woman in the dress walks towards the trench coat women. She stands in front of her looking at her and the child she holds in her arms. She thought to herself “why is it always like this”. She reaches over a brown wooden desk grabbing papers for the woman to sign. “Once you sign these papers you will no longer have custody of your child ma’am”. The woman holding her child looks at her with a sad expression on her face. Only one eye had shed a tear. “Yes I know’. She says as she puts the child down laying him onto a wooden bench. The room was quiet for a few moments as the papers were signed. 

The same little girl from earlier was peeping out from the corner on the top step watching the scene silently. “Forgive me for asking but why is it that you would give up your child ma’am?” The lady asked sitting behind the desk as she watched the woman sign the papers. The woman takes a deep breath and before she answers. “The life I live is too much for him. If he stayed with me for any longer it would be worse than being here.” She says as she looks at the lady with a bold face. She grabs her pen and continues to write. The lady behind the desk doesn’t respond. Staring at the woman she starts to feel a bit anxious about her. After the papers were signed the trench coat woman asked if she could be with her son for a moment. The lady behind the desk allowed it. Leaning her back against the end of the chair she watched. Tom’s mother gently pulls the scarf covering Tom’s mouth and nose. Leaning closer to him as he sleeps soundly, she quietly and calmly says to him. “Our time together may have been short but my love for you will never end. I’m sorry that you are going to grow up without me by your side. I know it won’t be easy. But I want you to continue to look forward. The future is unplanned but i want you to charge forward with your own goals, following no man, live your life in your way. I wish i had more time but now i must go”. Tom’s mother begins to cry over his face. Her tears landed close to his eyes as if they were his own. “I love you so much. Live long and well Tom…..goodbye my son”. Without looking back she walks away wiping her eyes with her hands. As she opens the door the wind rushes into the room. The sound of the wind becomes louder. Slowly closing the door the little girl walks from the corner of the hall that leads to the stairs. Watching the trench coat woman disappear into the fog never again returning.

A new day is born with the sun rising out of the darkness of the night. Tom awakens from his sleep. He finds himself in a room full of bunk beds. They were all empty. Tom becomes frightened not knowing where he was. The same woman from last night peaked into the room to see if he had woken up. Tom catches a glimpse of her and quickly ducks under the bed sheets. “It’s ok sweetie i’m not going to hurt you”. The woman slowly approaches Tom’s bed. She sits beside the bed on her knees. She takes a deep breath and slowly lifts the sheets from above Tom. Tom shaking in fear shedding tears from his eyes without making any sounds of a cry. “Where’s mommy?” He asked, looking at the woman. While looking at her he sees a small sliver badge that says “Maid #1”. The Maid looks at Tom with a face mixed with happiness and concern. “Mommy went away and may not come back for a long time”. The Maid said with her eye closed. “But don’t you worry Tom, this place is filled with love that your mother wanted you to have”. Tom relaxes his body and sits up, wiping his tears away from his eyes. “Can I go home”. Tom asked the Maid. “You are home Tom”. The Maid says holding back her tears. “I promise you I will love you with all of my heart. You’re not alone, there are other kids here too that are your age. Would you like to meet them?”. Tom nods his head. The Maid asked if Tom wanted to walk with her to meet the other children. Tom was afraid to be anywhere by himself. He told her that he would like to. Both of them holding each other’s hands slowly walking out of the room closing the door. Leaving the room with nothing but silence and emptiness.

End Chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> They will be 2 chapters per month excluding this month.


End file.
